O Presente Ideal – Especial de Natal 2006
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: [Shun X Hyoga X Ikki] [AVISO: YAOI – LEMON SEM INCESTO] – Comprar o presente dos outros não foi problema e até o presente de Hyoga ele tirou de letra... mas o que Shun pode ofertar ao seu querido irmão nessa data?


**Fanfic**: "O Presente Ideal – Especial de Natal 2006"

**Anime**: Saint Seiya

**Núcleo**: Cavaleiros de Bronze

**Chamada** : Shun X Hyoga X Ikki **AVISO: YAOI – LEMON / SEM INCESTO** – Comprar o presente dos outros não foi problema e até o presente de Hyoga ele tirou de letra... mas o que Shun pode ofertar ao seu querido irmão nessa data?

**Resumo**: Shun X Hyoga X Ikki **SEM INCESTO / AVISO: YAOI - LEMON** Nossos bronzeados estão cada vez mais empolgados com as festividaes que se aproximam. Será o primeiro natal em que os meninos poderão trocar presentes e realmente curtir a data como deve ser. No meio disso tudo, Shun não consegue escolher o presente perfeito para seu querido irmão e está determinado a encontrá-lo a qualquer custo!

**Disclaimer** : declaro nessa nota que é de Massami Kurumada e respectivas empresas de produção, a obra Saint Seiya, tão quanto sua estória e seus personagens. Não é minha intenção infrigir quaisquer leis de direitos autorais sendo considerada esta , uma obra independente , sem fins lucrativos, de fãs para fãs.Reservo-me assim o direito de desenvolver um roteiro próprio, a partir do núcleo já existente, sem assim afetar a imagem ou os direitos dos respectivos detentores.

**Leitura da Fic :**

**Negrito** Fala

_Itálico_ Pensamento

Normal narração e adentos

CAIXA ALTA gritos, exclamações e ressalvas

Sublinhado Destacado

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Ai saco! Não tem nada que preste! - **Praguejava, constantemente, o rapaz que percorria insistente, todas as bancas de compras e lojas por onde passava –** Pense Shun, PENSE! Tem de ser algo que ele esteja precisando... ou que ele realmente queira muito! –** resmungava devolvendo mais um produto inútil à sua respectiva prateleira –

**Boa tarde, posso ajudá-lo** ? – mais uma simpática vendedora se aproximava. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas dessas inúteis tinham cruzado o seu caminho só aquele dia.

**Não, não . Muito obrigado, se preciso for, eu a chamo . **– embora impaciente , tentou ser o mais afável possível. Afinal, a jovem, assim como as outras tantas que havia encontrado, só estavam fazendo os seus trabalhos como atendentes.

Ele já sabia que sair para fazer compras de nessa época do ano, seria quase um suicídio. Não havia nenhum lugar vazio por onde passava . Nesses tempos de dezembro, todas as lojas e comércios sempre ficam abarrotados de gente. Algumas , de tão impraticáveis , chegam á organizar filas saindo dos estabelecimentos tamanho o volume de clientes.

Realmente estava sendo infernal realizar suas compras de natal...mas , já havia se precavido. A maioria dos presentes já havia comprado ao longo do ano... e os restantes , dos seus amigos mais próximos, ele deixou para comprar com um mês de antecedência e assim realizar as compras certas! Contudo, ficou faltando apenas um único presente : O de Ikki.

Como se amaldiçoava por isso.

Seria o primeiro natal que todos eles realmente poderiam comemorar ! O primeiro sem batalhas, sem orfanato, sem dor nem sofrimento. Pela primeira vez, eles poderiam sentar todos juntos, ceiar, se divertirem, trocarem presentes, cantarem.

Todos, até seu irmão ranzinza estavam empolgados com os preparativos.

Eles se revezaram na montagem da decoração e, alegres, na noite anterior, haviam posto o último enfeite da árvore. Juntaram-se todos e, de mãos dadas em corrente e deixaram que a jovem Saori fosse ergida para que colocasse a estrela ao extremo da suntuosa Árvore de Natal no jardim da fundação.

Todos concordaram que deveria ser comemorado em grande estilo.

Já que seria a primeira vez que comemorariam de verdade, que fosse inesquecível.

Organizaram todo o tipo de atividades. Desde o que prometia ser um animado karaokê, até uma pequena "eleição" de "Os dez mais..." que cada um listaria e apresentaria na véspera de natal, Saori até mandou preparar um vídeo estilo "retrospectivo", com algumas filmagens caseiras dos meninos! E é claro, também teriam o famoso amigo oculto.

Esse último, no entanto, foi o mais difícil de organizar: Já que Saori liberou uma quantia definida e igual para todos , cada um dos meninos queria comprar presentes para todos sob o pretexto de "não deixar passar em branco".

Mas se fosse assim, o amigo oculto, ganharia um presente igual aos que os outros haviam o impasse, acabou que a jovem Athena acresceu à quantia, um abono que, só deveria ser usado, na compra do presente do amigo oculto.

O presente do seu "amigo oculto" já havia sido comprado há algum tempo, mas também foi uma sina quase tão grande quanto esta, comprar um presente para Hyoga.

Ai que só de pensar nele já sentia calafrios! Ficou tão nervoso quando viu que o tinha tirado... não tinha a menor idéia do que o loiro podia querer granhar!

Bem ou mal, não era somente isso que atrapalhava em sua decisão.

Já tinha decidido: Na noite de natal, após os festejos, ele chamaria o jovem à um canto e diria, finalmente, tudo o que estava guardado dentro do seu peito.

Pensou à respeito várias e várias vezes. Corava toda vez que pensava em Hyoga dizendo-lhe o mesmo... e até fantasiava com beijos molhados e olhares cúmplices após a revelação. Mas, de igual modo, uma grande melancolia se aplacava sobre ele ao pensamento da rejeição... esses , no entanto, ele logo afastava de sua mente... até o fatídico dia, preferia pensar em Hyoga sob si acarinhando-o , a figurá-lo frio e distante.

Mas de volta ao presente de Ikky... bem, com todo esse alvoroço, não poderia deixar de comprar algo muito especial para ele... digo, eles não eram exatamente como os demais... diferente dos outros, eles ainda tinham um ao outro e, toda vez em que pensava em como haviam sido tristes aqueles natais passados, seu peito enchia de uma vontade insana de fazer deste, um natal mais que inesquecível para eles... queria encontrar o presente perfeito, para que seu irmão sempre guardasse, viva em sua mente, o momento em que o ganhara.

Entendem agora o que ele estava passando ?

Como todo esse alvoroço, indo de loja em lojas, de banca em bancas, de shopping em shoppings, como ele conseguiria um presente assim ? Não era como presentear alguém com meias ou com perfumes...NÃO... deveria ser especial, único e precioso! Mas o que raois ele poderia comprar?

É claro que ele pensou na lista de presente que cada um pendurou no salão da fundação... mas se recusava à dar , como presente único e eterno, uma nova bola de futebol para o irmão!

Tá, ele já havia comprado a bola... mas precisava de algo mais...

Rodando perdido pelo shopping em que estava, logo o cavaleiro pô-se à procurar algum lugar em que pudesse sentare comer algo... nem daria para encontrar tal lugar num shoppping lotado, não fosse, inesperadamente, esbarrar com Hyoga, Shiryu e Shunrei que se encontravam apossados de uma pequena mesa à um canto da praça de alimentação.

Assim que os avistou (sim, Hyoga ele reconheceria de longe em qualquer situação) logo juntou-se ao grupo.

**Hey Shun! Ainda comprando presentes! O Natal já é daqui a três dias ...** –de imediato comentou Shiryu –

**nem... já resolvi tudo há muito tempo**! – devolveu desconversando, não queria que os amigos soubessem de seu anseio pelo presente de Ikki – **oi gente, Hyoga...** – disse finalmente aos demais tentando ser o mais casual possível apertando a mão do loiro-** ... Shunrei... **– e estalou-lhe um beijo na face sentando-se finalmente.- **ah há! Você falou de mim, mas vocês também estão comprando presentes!** –brincou ao ver o amontoado se sacolas dependuradas às cadeiras-

**Ih... eu não! Esses aí são os do pato! Ele é quem se enrrolou todo pra comprar , viemos porque ele nos pediu ajuda não foi Hyoga**? – retrucou shiryu imitando Ikky enquanto falava-

**Pô! Até você Shiryu! **

**nem adianta que eu não vou te acobertar ! você é o culpado Hyoga , todos esses são seus! **

**nisso meu amorzinho tem razão, né **? –aderiu carinhosa, Shunrei-

**Arre! Vocês não vão começar com esse açúcar todo, né ?**

**Larga a mão de ser invejoso Hyoga**! –brincou o chinês- **Tá... eu sei que você nunca vai ter alguém assim como a Shunrei perto de você mas, ficar cortando o meu barato? Já foi difícil pra caramba comprar a poção da bruxa que fez ela se apaixonar por mim e você ainda não me quer de açúcar com ela? –**brincou divertido o dragão-

**Bruxa?**

**Liga não Shun, o Shy sempre brinca com isso, diz que só pode ter sido uma poção pra que eu me apaixinasse por ele... ai... ele não é um A-MOR!** –a menina esticou o braço e apertou as bochechas do namorado sobre a mesa arrancando risinhos incontidos dos outros dois acompanhantes.-

**ai que assim eu morro diabético!** –continuou divertindo-se o loiro.-

**ih... desculpe Hyoga, mas acho que já deu a nossa hora... Shunrei é melhor irmos ou vamos perder o filme !**

**filme? Mas vocês não vieram ajudar o Hyoga?**

**Claro que viemos. Nós já ajudamos à comprar tudo, agora é só levar. Se você quiser Cisne, pode deixar uma parte com agente que levamos mais tarde pra fundação.**

**não! Não precisa! Eu ajudo você Hyoga, isso se você não se importar , é claro ...**

**Não shun! Nada disso não precisa, além do mais não é nada tão pesado que eu não possa levar, Até por que vocÊ aidna vai rodar um pouco não vai?**

**ei Shun, se vai ficar , pode vir assistir o filme com agente ! –convidou Shunrei juntando as coisas da mesa-**

**hum,.. não sei... que filme? **

**Nárnia. **

**ah ! vocês vão ver o garoto-propaganda do Matte Leão **(1)** no seu novo papel!** –brincou o menino- **não, não, valeu... acho que fica pra próxima... é que eu não tô muito pra ver filme hoje... brigada Shunrei. Além do quê Hyoga** –dirigindo-se ao outro- **eu já tava indo embora,... não achei o que eu queria...**

**e o que você tava procurando?**

**Nada de mais... tento denovo amanhã... além do que estou cansado e se eu for com você , ainda podemos rachar um táxi até a fundação... tô todo quebrado...**

**bom gente, fomos! Valeu pela tarde, tchau galera! **

**Tchau meninos! **-e abraçou espalhafatosamente os dois-

Nossa ! quantas coisas se passavam pela cabeça do jovem andrômeda! Estava sozinho com seu querido Hyoga ! bom, pelo menos nas próximas horas.

O rapaz se martirizva internamente. Amanhã seria um dia bem pior para tentar achar o presente de seu querido irmão... mas nisso ele poderia pensar mais tarde. Agora Alexie era todo seu! Kyááááááááááááááááááááááááááá quanta alegria!

**nossa Shun que bicho te mordeu ? **

**como assim?**

**quando te vi chegar na praça de alimentação tava tão down e agora tá rindo que nem bobo ... que foi ?**

**hã ? nada ! por que ?** –"_é só você aqui do meu lado seu pato gostoso! Você é cego por acaso!_"-

**hn! Se você diz ... só não joga pra mim que é porque vai carregar isso tudo, que eu te faço levar todas as sacas de presente , viu** ? –concluiu divertido-

Os dois acabaram se prolongando um pouco mais no shopping, pra alegria do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, que contava cada segundo a mais em que ficava perto de seu querido.

Acabou que eles ainda foram jogar um pouco nas máquinas e brinquedos do shopping.

Shun quase caiu pra trás vendo Hyoga dancar nas máquinas , todo suado e arfando... pensamentos libidinosos percorriam a sua mente enquanto ouvia aquela vouz rouca de esforço conversando com ele. Não bastasse a tortura, o desgraçado ainda se livrou da camisa que vestia para jogar mais um pouco.

Shun olhava hypnotizado as curvas firmes do tórax do russo contraindo-se aos movimentos , molhando-se do suor que pingava delineando-os um a um. Os movimentos bruscos do corpo do outro eram acompanhados por seus olhos verdes famintos e atentos em cada retorcer. Andrômeda amaldiçoou até a quinta geração do segurança que pediu ao rapaz que se recompuzesse da camisa. Mas, logo em seguida, removeu o mau agoro quando se deparou com a camiseta preta colando-se ao corpo másculo a sua frente revelando-o em todas as suas formas.

Não foi de foi espantar que Shun, numa ida rápida ao banheiro masculino, aproveitasse para tentar aliviar-se um pouco, ao menos, de toda a tensão formada em seu baixo-ventre. Infelizmente quando estava quase conseguindo , a voz do outro se fez soar do lado de fora da porta desconcertando-o .

Definitivamente aquilo ficaria para mais tarde.

O rapaz desconversou quando o outro lhe questionou a demora , acabou dizendo que havia encontrado com alguém no caminho e que por isso havia demorado.

Depois disso, os dois dividiram um refigerante e se encaminharam para a Fundação.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Na residência, Shun chegou um pouco triste... esperava que pudesse vir sentado ao lado do outro no táxi que pegaram mas, Hyoga acabou indo no banco da frente do carro... ao menos se contentou com a bela visão daqueles fios dourados a sua frente.

Ele ajudou o amigo à subir com as compras e , quando finalmente despediram-se, Shun aproveitou para tomar um longo e demorado banho terminando, é-claro, o que havia iniciado mais cedo.

Logo após vestiu-se e se deitou... o dia havia sido cansativo e, relaxado pelo orgasmo, dormiu sem nem ao menos dedicar-se ao jantar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Manhã de Sexta-feira.

Ah!...como tinha dormido... definitivamente o banho "prolongado" lhe havia feito bem e, lógico, seus sonhos apimentados com com aquele pato russo delicioso, também ajudaram bastante o seu descanso.

Tinha decidido que não sairia hoje para comprar o presente de Ikki sem ter certeza absoluta que que compraria antes de sair de casa. Não arriscaria sair novamente para mais uma longa jornada em busca do presente, para ficar no estado que estava ontem , antes de encontrar os outros no shopping.

Mesmo relaxado o cavaleiro estava todo moído pela caminhada e seu corpo trazia diversas máculas arroxeadas , causadas pelas alogomerações de pessoas descontroladas em suas buscas natalinas.

Com muito custo se ajeitou e desceu as escadas.

Não se surpreendeu de ser o primeiro à estar de pé. Olhou o relógio da copa : 6:30 . É , era muito cedo, de fato.

Contentou-se em comer sozinho dispensando os criados pra os seus outros afazeres. Dedicou algum tempo à tentar reler, mais algumas vezes, a lista de presentes de Ikki, mas não havia nada de novo... assim como também não lhe vinha nada à mente para comprar ao seu querido irmãozinho...

Ê tédio...

Na Tv à essas horas já passam os piores programas de todas as emissoras...em época de feriado então... acabou deixando a tv ligada lhe servindo como , ao menos, uma sonora companheira ligada em alguma estação qualquer.

Acabou deitando na rede da varanda, tentando se concentrar em algo que pudesse comprar, quando sentiu-se afagado ao cabelos pelos dedos grosos mas carinhosos.

**hum... bom diiiiiaaaaaa - cumprimentou manhoso e de forma preguiçosa – **

**Bom dia dorminhoco! Chegou ontem e nem me deu boa-noite, né? Que foi ? O pato te levou pra farra, é?** – a voz grossa e altiva soou pela mansão.-

**é... acho que se pode dizer que sim ...** –brincou ao irmão**.- porque? Não gosta que ele me "leve pra farra"? sou muito novinho pra "cair na gandaia" , é?** –divertiu-se-

**Por mim ele pode te levar pra sair quando ele bem entender !** –disse fênix num tom de voz seca que não lhe pertencia –

**ai ! credo Ikki, tá...s e você queiser eu não saio mais com ele pra farrear , tá? E pra sua informação não foi o que aconteceu. Estávamos no shopping , acabamos nos encontrando por acaso e acabei ajudando ele com as compras dele.**

**ahn tá... foi só? **

**foi, por que?** – respondeu levemente indífere –

**eu hein! Por nada ... você é meu irmãozinho ! tô só checando . Se aquele pato qualquer dia te levar prum mal caminho vou abrir a temporada pato**!

**Não! Temporada de coelho!**

**por que?**

**Por que eu não como pato! Gosto de coelho! Temporada de coelho!**

**Temporada de pato! **

**de coelho!**

**de pato! **

**de pato! **

**de coelho! **

Os dois se olharam e riram divertidos por um bom tempo(2)! Era incrível a conexão "mind fuck" entre os dois irmãos...se era besteira eles semrpe pensavam juntos e levavam até o fim na maior seriedade !

**Mas eu ainda prefiro comer PATO! –terminou mais velho-**

**ÊPA! QUAL É O PAPO DE ME COMER AÍ , HEIN?** –era Hyoga e seu típico bom humor descendo as escadas-

**Hyoga! Bom dia!** –dise um Shun mais discontraído.-

Bom dia Alexie .

**pô frango, ... primeiro você vem, logo cedo, dizer que prefere me comer e agora já tá cheio de intimidade comigo... tá achando que vai ser fácil assim eu dar pra você ,é ?**

**Intimidade? Eu só te chamei pelo seu nome, seu pato mal agradecido!** –brincou divertido na pilha do russo-

**Ahn... viu só Shunzinho, até agora pouco eu tinha nome, depois que eu digo que não vou dar pra ele fácil, eu volto à ser "o Pato"** ! –disse ao pequeno que ria de forma contida- **é frango... é por isso que você não pega ninguém... **

**ahn... e o que você sugere pra que eu melhora a minha "performance", pato!**

**ih... já tá querendo conselho meu, frango?**

**é, o problema não é eu te caçar pra comer você no jantar?**

**nossa , você marcou até hora? Que chique Ikki, mas você sabe como eu sou... com todo mundo no jantar eu vou acabar brochando , frango.**

**ahn ! então você QUER que eu te pegue sem mais ninguém em volta** –dizia Ikki de forma ridiculamente afetada, Shun apenas observava divertindo-se com a situação-

**oi gente, bom dia ! quê que tá pegando aqui na sala?** –Seiya descia pelas escadas encontrando os demais.-

Por enquanto ninguém ainda, o Ikki tá só tentando !... – respondeu Hyoga-

ih! Eu nada ! você que fica aí dizendo que eu só não posso te pegar na frente dos outros !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Ao longo do dia os três passaram jogando video-games e se alfinetando com piadas de duplos, triplos e até octa-sentidos ! Volta-e-meia alguns dos outros bronzeados passavam, e reuniam-senas piadas.

Quem estava adorando isso tudo era Shun que pôde, assim, passar os eu dia com as duas pessoas de quem ele mais gostava.

Drante as infindáveis piadas, o rapaz imaginava como seria se Hyoga se tornasse seu namorado no Domingo de natal. Imaginar-se em tardes infindáveis como aquelas constantemente, lhe trouxe um belo sorriso à face, o dia todo.

Somente ao anoitecer, ele se lembrou do presente não comprado do irmão. Acabou despedindo-se dos dois e foi-se rua à fora tentar achar algum presente à moda antiga.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Eram quase duas da manhã quando chegou à Fundação mas, devido ao fim de semana, os rapazes ainda se encontravam, todos, acordados jogando cartas no salão principal.

Mais uma vez não obtivera êxito em sua busca, estav preocupado, só teria até amanhã para arranjar algo único e especial para presentear o seu irmão.

Acabou juntando-se aos demais por algum tempo. Ikki e Hyoga ainda trocavam comentários indecentes que traziam risos à todos na mesa.

Rendeu-se , por fim, juntando-se aos demais. Apesar do cansaço, ele não tinho algum e tão somente voltara para casa, por que não havia encontrado mais nenhum lugar aberto que pudesse vender-lhe o seu tão idealizado presente.

Ao sentar e recostar-se à cadeira, sentiu os músculos repuxarem e gemeu baixo com a dor. De imediato, os risos cesaram e, Hyoga, ofereceu-se a realizar uma massagem no rapaz.

Sob muitos risos e brincadeiras, lá estava Shun, de banho tomado, deitado, de bruços com aquele homem delicioso apalpando-o de cima à baixo em cada curva sobre a sua cama com ele. Hyoga pediu-lhe que tirasse a camisa para facilitar a massagem. De pronto, ele atendeu-o despindo revelando seu dorso completamente nu.

Corou levemente quando Hyoga não virou-se para que se despisse e acabou por ignorar o fato por enquanto.

Estava de olhos fechados agora. Sentia as mãos frias e ásperas correr-lhem a espinha destencionando-a. Deliciava-se com o outro, praticamente debruçado sobre si, prensando-o ritmicamente de encontro ao colchão. O corpo deslealmente mais forte, mantinha-o sob controle e sentia claramente sua ereção forçar a cama abaixo de si. Retesou-se pulsante ao primeiro toque de hyoga ao seu cócxi .De certo o russo percebeu seu desconforto , pois não voltou à tocá-lo desta maneira.

Quando seu patinho começava à apalpar-lhe as coxas delgadas, a voz de trovão fez no quarto.

**Pato! Vem Cá AGORA!**

**tá certo Ikki. Só um segundo Shun, eu já volto pra terminar isso, tá**?

**Tu-tudo bem Hyoga** –respondeu meio sem jeito pelo irmão e por seu desconfortável desponte prensado entre seu corpo e a cama.-.

O Cavaleiro deixou o quarto acompanhado do outro. Shun segurava-se para não esconder suas mãos sob seu corpo quando ouviu abafado :

**Não se preocupe Frango, já disse que ele não sabe de nada...** –era a voz de Hyoga escapando por uma fresta da porta do quarto em frente ao seu.-

A curiosidade atiçou-o. levantou-se à contragosto e escontou-se ao lado de fora da porta vizinha ouvindo a conversa sorrataeiramente. Logo descobriu que por um espelho dentro do quarto era possível vê-lo também e foi o que fez.

**é ... sei...você pode até tá certo pato, mas não quero você alisando o meu irmão daquele jeito de novo, ouviu!**

**e porque não Ikki? Acorda frango! O Shun já tem dezoito anos mas é só um garoto! Não sou papa-anjo! –**Shun não conteve uma lágrima que rolou live à essa frase.**-**

**hn! Fala como se você também fosse muito mais velho do que ele!**

**Qual o seu problema Ikki? Afinal de quem você tá com ciúmes, do seu irmão ou de mim!**

**Larga a mão de ser estúpido pato!. Que pergunta!**

**vai ! fala pra mim... **–Hyoga o puxava pela gola da blusa colocando-se entre ele e a parede sensualmente**-... o seu problema é com as minhas mãos no corpo do seu irmãozinho, ou é com ele poder gostar do que eu faço?** –encerrou sarcástico-

**não brinque comigo pato...**

**nah... mas eu a-do-ro brincar com você franguinho...** –dizia insinuante-

**pato : Você fala demais.**

**ah é? Então me cala frango.**

A cena que se seguiu foi apavorante para Shun , mas ele simplesmente não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do que via: Ikki, seu irmão, seu herói, seu protetor , tomava com luxúria os lábios daquele ser que mais amava nesse mundo depois dele. Os dois se esfregavam libidinosamente um no outro sem trégua. Enquanto tinha seu pescoço atacado , Hyoga lambia e sugava os dedos grossos e caleijados de seu irmão de forma indecente.

Shun sentia seu coração despedaçar. Seu amor e seu irmão o traíam . e o pior, tudo fgia ao seu controle!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

(1)– Homenagem ao meu grande amigo João (Lexas) que me deu a maior força esses dias.

(2)– Sempre quis jogar essa piada numa fic com o Hyoga XDD

N.A. : bom gente, essa é a a minha primeira fics com os bronzeados e a minha segunda fic com CDZ... bom, eu parei a "Tudo de Mim" por um tempo... basicamente o lançamento dos fanzines tem atrapalhado bastante... mas acabou que foi uam boa idéia parar com ela um tepo... amadureci muitas idéias e com sorte talvez eu a continue em breve afinal eu amu minahs versões do kamus e do Miro.

Agradeço desde já os comments nessa fic e deixo aqui um aviso.

Como tá no cabeçalho da fic, esse é um etxto especial de natal...e como tal , eu só vou entregar amanhã dia 25 o final dessa estória.

Mas ainda assim eu peço que vocês mandem seus rewies.. pra mim é muiot importante... já que é um novo projeto, quero ter a ideía certa da reação de vcs à ela...a teh pq, o final vai girar mais ou menso em torno disso... ok ? .

Bom , bejus e athe mais!

**Momento Propaganda** : à quem ineterssar, eu acabei de lançar o volume especial de aniversário do meu fanzine "Compilação de Fics" ele está com 50 páginas e muitas fics yaoi esperando para serem lidas.

O fanzine também reabre inscrições para o nosso Concurso Nacional de Ficz, valendo publicação no fanzine e mais uma coisitas...

quem quiser mais detalhes, é só falar comigo via-mail : **hakeshchanarrobagmailpontocom **

ok?

Kissus :


End file.
